Los vampiros también son demonios
by RoromiyaMonster
Summary: Yukio es un chico asocial que,por un día de suerte,conocerá a Rin, un chico fuera de lo normal y que poco a poco se descubrirán secretos y sentimientos que tendrán que afrontar juntos. ADVERTENCIA:Toneladas de lemon
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicos,si! nuevo fic :3 pero no se olviden de pasar por mi otro fic sasunaru: Un romance de academia,bueno disfruten y lean._

_*_NARRADOR YUKIO*

Bueno,mi nombre es Okumura Yukio y soy un estudiante común y corriente de la escuela de vera cruz,una academia para exorcistas,mis padres me obligaron a entrar a esta escuela antes de irse para Italia y dejarme abandonado aquí,en Japón.

En esta estúpida escuela no pasa nada interesante,pero en fin,le daré una oportunidad a este nuevo año pues al fin y al cabo hoy es el primer día de clases.

Llegue a mi salón de clases,temprano como es de costumbre,solo habían algunos chicos,alrededor de unos hablo con nadie pues son gente despreciable y aburrida,así que no tengo amigos,de repente entro un chico al salón,tenia cabello negro azulado,ojos azules y dientes con forma de colmillos,un chico realmente extrañ chico entro con una mirada fría y se sentó al otro extremo de mi silla que por cierto esta al frente al lado de la ventana izquierda.

Las clases empezaron y yo no hacia nada mas que mirar a la ventana hacia afuera,había un paisaje que encantaba:un árbol sin hojas rodeado de la blanca nieve y a lo lejos se podían ver las montañas celeste en un fondo total mente prestaba atención porque en realidad nada de esto me importaba,solo venia a la escuela para pasar el día y no hacer enojar a mis padres.

Sono el timbre de la salida al sabrán,no me importo en lo absoluto,me levante de mi silla y fui a traer mi almuerzo ya que no había nadie en el salón. O eso creí...

-Oye,porque no sales?-Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me gire.

-Oh,shima me asustase,no salgo porque no lo veo necesario-Dije tratando de ser lo mas amable posible mientras acomodaba mis lentes.

-Bien,supongo que sera otro año de soledad verdad?-Pregunto el peli rosa.

-Si,así es-Dije serio y me dirigí a mi asiento a comer

El chico salio del salón como si nada,empece a almorzar con los ojos cerrados,termine de almorzar y mire hacia la ventana,me asombre con lo que vi...

Encima de ese árbol,del paisaje que tanto me gustaba observar,sobre una rama yacía el mismo chico de apariencia misteriosa y me estaba mirando desde el árbol,sin duda fue algo extraño. Cerré mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza,los abrí y mire hacia el árbol,el chico ya no estaba.

-Ahh,sabia que era una ilusión-Dije

-Ilusión?-Dijo alguien adentro del salón

Dirigí mi mirada hacia una mesa al lado de la mía.

-No sabia que yo no existía-Dijo cruzado de brazos,con sus ojos cerrados recostado en la mesa,sin duda una pose arrogante.

-Quien eres tu y como entraste si la puerta estaba con seguro? ademas apareciste muy rápido-Dije tratando de no sonar confundido,sin embargo falle.

-Bueno,en este sucio y sobre poblado mundo hay muchas cosas sin explicación, verdad?-Dijo dirigiéndose a mi caminando haciendo un gesto con su mano.

-Si,así es-Me gustaba su vocabulario y su forma de hablar,pues nadie del salón hablaba así aparte de mi.

-Mi nombre es Rin y mi apellido lo omitiré por ahora...-Dijo con una mirada totalmente diferente a la de antes,esta era llena de luz y vida con una sonrisa un poco arrogante.

-Mi nombre es Okumura Yukio-Dije formal mente

-Así que Okumura...como los antiguos cazadores de vampiros?debes tener una exquisita historia genealógica.-Dijo mostrándose interesado.

-Así es,pero en esta ciudad no hay academias para cazadores así que por eso estoy en una de exorcistas,estúpido no? -Dije levantando la ceja y con una sonrisa de lado

-En lo absoluto,pero sabes,los vampiros también son demonios.-Dijo desafiante

Aquellas palabras llegaron a mi como una patada en el estomago,claro...eso era...un vampiro! eso explicaba su rapidez y su perfecto vocabulario.

-Que ocurre?parece que viste algo traumatizante,estas bien'-Dijo fingiendo preocupación

-Así que eres un vampiro-Dije saliendo de mi shock acomodando mis lentes.

-Dime,los vampiros existen?has visto o conocido algún vampiro en tu vida?-Dijo caminando en círculos alrededor mio con sus manos sujetas en su espalda.

-Entonces si eres un vampiro.-Entre los dos nos entendíamos perfectamente.

-Es de mala educación evadir una pregunta con otra respuesta .-Me dijo

-Pero tu lo haces-Dije reprochandole

-Bien,nadie dijo que yo tenia que ser educado y seguir la etiqueta.

-Lo mismo te digo-Dije desafiante

-Si,soy un vampiro,espero que no afecte en nada nuestra relación,verdad?-Dijo arinconandome contra la pared.

-Relación? de que hablas?-Dije totalmente calmado,aunque la situación me ponía nervioso.

-Bien,haremos este trato,prometo no comerte pero si eres mi amigo...-Dijo tapando mi boca y con una mirada diabólica- Bien?-Su expresión cambio dramáticamente a el semblante de una sonrisa tierna e duda el era bipolar.

-Tskk,bien,pero suéltame-Dije sin mirarle a los ojos

-Eso quieres?-Mirada diabólica on.

Me quede hipnotizado por esos hermosos ojos azules,su cara de un perfecto tono claro y su cabello despeinado,era deleitante observarlo.

-Dices lo que debes,mas no lo que quieres que haga-Se fue acercando muy lentamente a mi cara-Eres un chico muy guapo,mira tus ojos verdes y cabello castaño y esos delgados lentes te favorecen mucho,es deleitante observarte-Dijo exactamente mis pensamientos.

-P-Pero de que estas hablando?-Dije un poco sonrojado tratando de sonar molesto

-Te ves muy lindo sonrojado-Se acerco a escasos milímetros de mi

De repente sono como la puerta era azotada y entraban los estudiantes,me quede pasmado y cerré mis ojos porque verían lo que EL me estaba haciendo.

-Oye,que te pasa Yukio?-Me dijo Bon

Abrí mis ojos y estaba yo sentado en mi lugar y Rin en el de el.

-Q-Que?,ah no,nada.-Dije tratando de sonar convincente.

-Jmm,bien,como digas,_si que es extraño...-_Susurro esto ultimo a sus amigotes.

-Ahh que alivio,fue solo un sueño-Dije cerrando mis ojos-*Que alivio? como que que alivio?! por supuesto que no es tranquilizante,al contrario, es alarmante! como una experiencia tan gratificante ha sido un sueño! desearía que fuera verdad!*Pensaba en mi subconsciente.

_Hola chicos! ºuº como están jajajja Rin es muy lindo polifacético no? jajjaja bueno minna-san como pudieron notar este no es un fic normal,es de VAMPIROS! *orgasmo* Y por supuesto habrá lemon en toneladas! pero solo SI DEJAN REVIEWS_

_actualizacion:mañana miercoles ;)_

_Sayonara minna-san ^^ _


	2. Chapter 2

_Ohayoo minna-san! °w° bueno chicos pasense por Un romance de academia Sasunaru que es mi otro fic y recuerden que actualizo todos los dias tanto este como el otro,bueno no mas propaganda y disfruten y lean :3_

*NARRADOR YUKIO*

Si,fue solo un sueño aunque me cueste aceptarlo de todos modos,quien se fijaria en mi?quien me haria lo que me hiso el? no soy nadie interesante pero tampoco soy bueno,no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

En toda la clase,Rin no volteo mirarme ni por un momento,me ignoro totalmente y...¿¡porque me deberia importar?!Solo es un arrogante vampiro con hermosos ojos azules y...una estatura perfecta y...un pecho marcado y...Mierda! ¿Que me pasa? TnT

Llego la hora de la salida,como siempre todos se fueron antes que quede guardando mis cosas cuando de repente...

-Hola-Dijo una voz detras mio en mi oreja

Senti como me abrazaba por detras en la cintura y ponia su menton en mi hombro.

-Q-Que...estas haciendo?-Me sonroje e intente sonar con fastidio

-Me ignoraste toda la clase,lo cual me tiene un poco triste,tendras que hacer algo...para recompenzarme.-Dijo con esa voz que me hacia temblar las rodillas.

-Y-Yo? Tu ni me miraste!

-Porsupuesto que lo hacia,cuando mirabas hacia la ventana te veias muy bien...-Dijo lamiendo mi oreja

-A-Ahhh que...haces?

Senti como y no habia nadie en el salon.

-*suspiro*Ese maldito lo hiso otra vez,cundo dejra de jugar conmigo?-Pense

Tome mis cosas y me fui del salon,sali de la escuela y pedi un taxi.

Llegue a mi pequeño apartamento,tire la maleta al sofa y me tire de espaldas la cama

-*suspiro* Alfin y al cabo,todos juegan con migo.

Escuche golpes en mi ventana,me levante y fui a mirar.

-R-Rin, que estas haciendo aqui?-Estaba muy sorprendido.

-Mehh,vine a verte-Su personalidad era la de un niño esta vez y no la de un violador.

-Que quieres?

-Ya te dije que me debes una recompenza-Ahora era un niño violador.

-Q-Qu-

No termine de hablar cuando Rin se me habia tirado encima y justo caimos en la cama,el estaba sentado encima mio.

-Pero que...

Rin me beso rapidamente,era un beso hambriento,me besaba como si su vida dependiera de ello,su lengu busca la mia como si la necesitara pero nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Hace mucho tiempo que queria hacer eso-Dijo jadeando

Rin saco su puntiaguda lengua y subio desde mi pelvis recorriendo mi ombligo y pecho hasta llegar a mi cuello.

Yo simplemente jadeaba.

Lamio mi cuello repetidas veces,pero yo no sospechaba lo que el iva hacer, de repente saco sus colmillos y mis pupilas se volvieron pequeñas,sus colmillos se clavaban en mi carne como un puñal hasta llegar a las venas y alli probar su manjar.

Yo solo hise un gesto de dolor,sinceramente pense que doleria mas,de sentia algo asi como una pequeña inyeccion,acaso sus lamidas eran anestesia?

-Ya...detente-Quise alejarlo con mis manos pero fue inutil

De repente quito sus colmillos suavemente de mi cuello para no miraba con triztesa,como si sintiera repugnancia hacia el mismo.

-Disculpame yo...-Se paro rapidamente de encima mio y salio por la ventana con lagrimas en los ojos mientras saltaba entre los arboles

-Que carajos acabo de ocurrir?-Me quede muy consternado y repnete todo alrededor mio se torno rojo brillante,la luna era negra y las nubes eran blancas.

Un dolor punzante empezo a arder por mi cuello y recorrio todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a los pies,era como si pasaran fuego por toda tu piel.

Comence a sentir una sed impresionante e inmediatamente fui al baño a lavar mi cara,tome un vaso que estaba en el lavamanos y en el servi agua para calmar mi rapidamente el agua guando de repente vomite,todo lo que estaba en mi estomago ahora estaba ese momento supe que nada podia calmar estas horribles ansias que sentia.

-Que mierda esta pasando?,No entiendo nada.

-Te estas transformndo en vampiro-Dijo alguien detras mio.

-Q-Que?-Voltee a mirar,era Rin y esta vez tenia su personalidad arrogante.

El chico estaba recotado en la pared detras mio,con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados.

-No escuchaste? VAMPIRO dije,eso pasa cuando un vampiro sangre pura,el cual soy yo,te muerde.

-P-porque hiciste esto?!

-*Suspiro*Disculpame,yo enserio no queria hacerlo,pero podia escuchar perfectamente como la sangre corria por tus venas y perdi el control,te suplico que me perdones,ademas ser vmpiro no es tan malo.

-Jmmm,Soy un vampiro,esto es genial,ahora mi vida esta totalmente jodida-Dije ironicamente

-Oh vamos,tarde o tempreno te acostumbraras,necesitas tiempo y entrenamiento.

-Entrenamiento?

-Si,es mejor que te quedes en mi casa por un tiempo mientras aprendes a controlarte.

-Espera,que?

-Es lo mejor para ti,vamos empaca tus cosas rapidamente y vamonos.

Que esta psando? realmente no entiendo nada,como fue que ayer era un chico aburrido y hoy soy un vmpiro que se muda a la super mansion de un chico super sexy? acaso esto es un sueño!

-No,no lo es.

-Q...que?

-Puedo leer tu mente,y gracias por decirme super sexy,tu no estas nada mal-Dijo acorralandome a la pared.

_Hola °u° les gusto? xd bueno chicos creanme que le sacare mucho provecho a esto de los vampiros y les hare todo el lemon posible,pero claro la historia tendra sucesos que los dejra intrigados,bueno,actualizo mañana sin falta y no se olviden de dejrme reviews!_

_Sayonara minna-san!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gomen! hountoni gomen! es que pase el fin de semana en una casa sin internet xd disfruten y lean bellezas ºuº_

*Narrador yukio*

En un segundo mi vida cambio para siempre,pero...¿Que hubiera pasado si Rin no me hubiera mordido? Probablemente mi vida seguiría igual de aburrida,de alguna manera me alegra ser ahora un vampiro,pero tan solo pensar que me mudare con el me produce estreñ puedo decir que me alegra o me fastidia porque es simplemente que el solo hecho de pensarlo,me estremezco.

.~.~.~.~.

-Entonces...ahora soy un vampiro-Dije mirando afuera de la ventanilla de la limusina.

-Deberías aceptarlo ya-Dijo Rin sin mirarme.

-Aceptarlo?crees que es fácil asimilar el hecho de cambiar tu vida en un día!Dije un poco alterado.

-*Suspiro*Como sea,

-Porque haces esto?-Pregunte.

-¿Esto?

-Llevarme a vivir a tu mansión,enseñarme a ser un vampiro...

-Porque todo es por mi culpa,si no lo hago me culpare para siempre

-Nada de esto habría pasado si no me hubieras mordido-Claramente yo lo culpaba por todo.

-Bueno,creo que es obvio,soy un vampiro y fue un impulso.

No quise seguir mas la conversación y la corte quedándome callado.

Llegamos a una casa muy grande,en extremo,lujosa y finamente decorada tal como un castillo limusina se detuvo y Rin se bajo para abrir mi puerta MODO baje con ayuda de su fría mano y entre por la puerta principal de la mansión. Un elegante mayordomo me guió hasta mi habitación la cual estaba al fondo a la derecha del pasillo en el segundo piso y como era de esperarse mi equipaje ya estaba allí,a un lado de mi cama.

-Bienvenido-Dijo Rin poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-Muchas gracias-Dije volteándolo a mirar,pues estaba detrás mio.

-Te gusta?

-Por supuesto

-En unos minutos estará lista la cena

-Bajare pronto.-dije

Rin se fue de mi habitación y me dejo solo,desempaque mis cosas.

-Amo Yukio,la cena esta lista-Dijo una maid.

Baje al primer piso y me dirigí al comedor,la cena era al estilo francés con muchos platos diferentes y vino.

-Vamos a comer todo esto?

-No tienes hambre?Yo no tengo la necesidad de comer,pero pensé..

-Bien,ahora que soy un vampiro no siento hambre en lo absoluto

-Debes tener sed-Se paro de la mesa y le dijo a una sirvienta que guardara la cena.

Rin se dirigió al balcón que miraba al jardín,allí saco una hojilla para tela y corto su muñeca un quede pasmado mirando un delgado hilo de sangre que recorría su ante brazo.

-Quieres?-Dijo acercándome su muñeca a mi rostro.

Sentí un ruido agudo y punzante en mis oídos que me dejo aturdido,cuando me di cuenta tenia mi boca posada en su muñeca succionando la sangre,se sentía igual que beber agua fría en un desierto.

Después de unos 20 segundos me separe de su ante brazo.

-Estas bien?Discúlpame,yo...-Estaba apenado por lo que había hecho.

Observe su muñeca y sano instantáneamente

-Estoy bien,no te disculpes-Sonrió con sus ojos cerrados

Aunque su sonrisa era hermosa,su felicidad era falsa.

Rin me tomo y me puso en su espalda mientras yo lo sostenía del cuello y con mis piernas rodeaba su cintura,salto a la terrasa del castillo.

-Que hacemos aquí?-Dije mirando el hermoso paisaje nocturno que se podía apreciar desde allí.

-No es hermoso?Dijo sentándose e ignorando mi pregunta.-La luna es muy hermosa

-Si,*creo*-Pensé

-Me recuerda momentos que quiero olvidar,recuerdos innecesarios y molestos.

Yo solo sonreí.

Rin tomo mi mentón obligándome a mirar su hermoso rostro iluminado por la luna llena,estábamos muy cerca...Poso sus labios sobre los míos con un tierno beso pero apasionado,su lengua se movía con suaves movimientos y su sabor era a menta separamos por falta de aire.

-Quería hacer eso desde hace mucho tiempo-Me dijo y me ignoro por unos 10 minutos.

Enserio vamos a dejar todo así?Por supuesto que no,no lo permitiré porque detrás de ese beso tiene que haber algo mas...-Decidido me levante de donde estaba y puse mis pies a cada lado de sus piernas y me senté en su pelvis.

Rin me miro sorprendido pero feliz,lo bese hambrienta mente tanto así que se podían ver nuestras lenguas moverse por nuestras mejillas,con ganas,con pasión...

_Hola jajajja se que me van a matar por dejarlo así xd pero es que no tengo mas tiempo,mañana miércoles les daré 3 capítulos ºwº dejen reviews y los amo!_

_Sayonara minna-san _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola chicos,estab revisando y me di cuenta que el ca no se subieron correctamente,pero ya los subi xd bueno disfruten c:_

_*_NARRADOR YUKIO*

Como vamos a dejar todo asi? por supuesto que no!

Me levante de mi lugar y me sente en la pelvis del miro muy a besar sus tersos labios y sentia como su lengua queria entrar en mi boca,asi que le di lenguas se buscaban y jugaban entre si hasta quedarnos sin aire.

De repenete Rin tomo el control de la situacion y yo solo me dejaba llevar,Rin lamia mi cuello y me quitaba la ropa con delicadesa lo cual me torturaba por mis menos de 5 minutos ambos estabamos desnudos pero sin embargo no pasabamos de besos,de inmediato nuestros miembros buscaban friccion entre si,rin movia sus caderas para que nuestros miembros se rozaran.

-A-ah...-Yo solo jadeaba

Rin metio un dedo a mi boca y por supuesto yo ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer,pronto metio el segundo y tercer dedo y los deje humedos.

-Estas listo?

Yo no respondi y el lo tomo como un lentamente el primer dedo en mi,senti un dolor punzante en mi trasero e iba a gritar pero Rin me tapo la boca con su mano.

-Shhh.. que no nos escuchen

Metio el segundo y tercer dedo, jadee de placer,esta vez se sentia exquisito y placentero,el dolor se habia transformado en deseo.

-Argh...-Gemia en voz baja pero gon ganas.

Rin se dio cuenta d elo que yo necesitaba e introdujo lentamente su miembro,se sentia muy bien,era en extremo placentero y me hacia llegar a las solto un gemido de placer y yo igual,empezo a embestirme lentamente y despacio mientras yo me acostumbraba,pronto empeze a quere mas.

-Ah Rin,...-Gemi

Entendio mi "mensaje" y de inmediato me embistio un poco mas fuerte y rapido,me embistio unas 5 veces y despues lo hiso lo mas rapido y fuerte que podia,sin duda era una sensacion exquisita,que,me hacia perder en la sensacion.

Rin con un rapido movimiento me puso boca arriba y puso mis piernas en sus hombros (esta es la pose favorita de su pervertida y sucia autora)Me embestia llegando mas profundo y sentia como se aproximaba al punto G.

Mis gemidos estaban llenos de exitacion y los de Rin estaban llenos de placer,al parecer a el tambien le gustaba todo esto.

Rin tomaba mi cintura y se acostaba encima mio,nuestros pechos se rozaban y yo gemia en su oido,podia sentir su respiracion agitada en mi hombro,queria durar toda la noche entrgandome a el.

*EN LA MANSION*

-Ah...Ah...ah..ah...-Retumbaban en las paredes

-Oye que pasa?-le pregunto el mayordomo a la secretaria que leia un libro.

-Meh,no se,el amo Rin debe estar teniendo sexo por ahi-Dijo des interesada

-Auhmm

*EN LA TERRASA*

-´Rin...no aguanto...mas...-Dije

Rin sonrio maliciosa mente y comenzzo a masajear mi miembro mientras me embestia mas y mas,haciendome sentir un placer extremo,pegue un grito de exitacion y finalñmente me vine en su mano.

Despues de unas 2 embestidas mas,Rin se bino adentro mio

-Ahhh -Rin suspiro de felicidad

Nos empezamos a besar como si no hubiera mañ feliz,me entregue a el bajo la luna azul,esa luna nos habia visto hacer lo que haciamos y seria nuestra fiel confidente y la unica que sabia lo que habiamos hecho,la luna,el y yo.

Tal vez el resto de la noche continuamos,la verdad no lo recuerdo,pero desperte con un rayo de sol golpeandome la cara.

Me levante y mire a mi lado,Rin estaba acostado de lado dandome la sonrisa se escapo de mi,mi cara de tonto era muy evidente pues me quede hipnotizado por su cuerpo,era hermoso hasta por detras.

-Buenos dias-Le susurre en el oido

Rin abrio los ojos muy lentamente y bostezo.

-Que tienen de buenos-Dijo molesto

-Valla,al parecer despertaste de mal hum-No alcanze a terminar porque el oji azul me estampo un beso.

-Callate,hablas mucho

-Tskk idiota-Dije sonrojado

_Hola ºuº les parecio muy corto? disculpen! xd mañana domingo les publicar dejen reviews porfa!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola bellezas,hoy les dara diabetes por ver a Rin en forma Yandere,sera tan adsdadsdads *-*_

__Bajamos a la mansion vestidos,entre a mi habitacion y me bañ puse el uniforme y me dirigi hacia el primer piso para llegue la puerta el mayordomo estaba en la limusina esperandome para irnos.

-Bien,ya podemos irnos-Dijo Rin molesto al mayordomo.-Porque tardaste tanto?!-Me dijo un Rin molesto.

-Vamos! no tarde mas de 20 minutos!

-Por favor! yo tarde 5 minutos y desayune!

-Pues felicidades!

Rin blanque los ojos y miro molestamente a la ventana.

-Solo..no te demoras tanto mañana,me haces preocupar lo cual es fastidioso!-Dijo con un leve sonrojo

-Si,si...-Dije

Llegamos a la escuela,Miercoles de invierno,mi estacion dirigimos juntos a el salon de clasees pero de repente Shima me acorralo contra la pared.

-Hola-Dijo cerca de mi rostro lo cual no me moestaba pues Shima ha estado enamorado de mi por 3 años y este seria el 4 consecutivamente.

-*Suspiro*Shima,ya suelta-

No termine de hablar cuando vi que Shima era rrojado a lo lejos por un rapido movimiento,voltee a mirar a Rin y sus ojos eran profundos y llenos de camino lentamente hacia Shima que estaba tirado en el piso,este se limpio la sangre y se levanto del suelo

-Que quieres chico nuevo?!esto es asunto de el y yo!-Shima corria hacia Rin de la misma maner que corria Rin haci el,ahora lo entendia,ambos eran vampiros.

-Si te acercas una vez mas,te matare-Dijo Rin con una sonrisa sadica al estilo Yuno de Mirai nikki.

-Intentalo-Rin saco de repente una espada de la nada y Shima saco un revolver.

Con un rapido movimiento la espada quedo a un milimetro de el ojo de Shima y el revolver apuntandole a la cara a Rin.

-Ya basta idiotas!-Grite

-Yukio,quedate ahi,es peligroso-Me dijo sonriendome con ternura,pero desde su posicion,se veia muy raro.

-Te lo dire una vez mas,si te vuelves a acercar a Yukio,te matare-Dijo Rin con su sonrisa

Shima sonrio arrogantemente,bajo el revolver y le dio la espalda.

-La proxima vez yo ganare, y en cuanto a Yukio...-se giro a verme-Seras mio-Dijo shima

Rin tomo una silla del salon y se la tiro a la esquivo y se fue corriendo.

-Vamonos-Dijo mirandome tiernamente.

Me sonroje y lo segui.

Entramos al salon y todos nos miraron raro,Rin se sento a mi lado y Bon se me cerco.

-Hola Yukio,tienes la tarea?

-Vete-Dijo Rin posando su menton entre las palmas de sus dos manos,sus 5 dedos de cada mano a cada mejilla,sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa.

-Estaba hablando con Yukio bastardo!-Bon estaba irritado.

-Rin se levanto de su puesto a una velocidad invisible,en menos de un segundo el rostro de Bon estaba contra la ventana y Rin haciendole una llave a su brazo.

-Que te vayas-

-Bien,ya sueltame!

Rin lo solto y Bon se alejocon evidente fastidio.

-Porque hisiste eso?-Dije

-No podia permitir que el te hablara,podrias enamorarte de el y dejarme.-

-Dime que esto es una broma!-Como podria dejarte? aunque nos conosimos hace 2 dias,estoy empezando a enamorarme de ti,me gustas bastante,pense-

-Bueno Yukio,nos conocemos mas de lo que recuerdas,asi que tengo razones muy obvias para enamorarme de ti.

-Se me olvidaba que puedes leer la mente.

-Si,asi es

-Y a que te refieres "mas de lo que recuerdo"?

-Lo sabras a su tiempo

Me quede pasmado con esas palabras,todo esto era muy raro.

_Hola °u° perdon por hacerlo tan corto xd mañana lunes les publicare el otro ;) dejen rw porfa! los amo_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola ºnº que pashu? porque no me dejaron reviews! que malos ºnº pero meh, aqui el 6 ;)_

_*NARRADOR YUKIO*_

Como que lo sabre a mi tiempo? todavia no entiendo nada! nos conociamos de antes?y si es asi,porque no lo recuerdo?Mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas,cada vez que conocia mas a Rin,me confundia mas,pero la verdad,queria saber mas.

-Vamos,tienes que decirme!nos conosiamos antes?

-Tal vez, o quiza simplemente te he espiado durante años,o tal vez las dos...la verdad no lo se...

-Vamos,dejate de rodeos! es imposible que me hagas todo esto sin conocerme, asi que dime,porque me conoces?

-Casualidad,bella y pura casualidad.-El vampiro evadia el tema.

-Por supùesto que no! deja de mentirme!

-Como sabes si es mentira on o lo que digo?

-No serias tan molesto! no dejas que se me acerquen!por que?-Pregunte

-Por que te quiero

-Exacto! si lo que dices es verdad,si me quieres,debes conocerme!

-Y lo hago,te conozco

-Entonces por que me preguntaste mi nombre?

-Bueno,s no lo hacia pensarias que soy un raro acosador,pues tu nombre lo sabia desde hace mucho tiempo

-Oh...vamos! debe ser una broma-Dije poniendo mi mano en mi frente y suspirando

-Se tu historia,se tu nombre,se tus habitos,se como actuas,lo se todo aunque no me digas nada

-Como? como lo sabes?-Pregunte

-Sabes, me duele mucho que no recuerdes todo lo que pasamos juntos,tantas veces que decias que me amabas y yo te lo decia veces que te reias de mi caracter y multiple personalidad,tantas veces que te enfadabas y yo te lo compensaba,... me duele que lo hallas olvidado todo,pero aun asi se que algun dia recordaras todo eso...

-Espera,ya que me dices todo esto,puedo concluir que eramos pareja...

-Incluso mas que eso...

-Mas que pareja?estabamos casados?!-Pregunte alarmado.

Rin se rio un poco-No,...eramos mas que novios en otro sentido...

-Me estas matando,podrias decirmelo todo ya!

Rin suspiro de fastidio-Bien,si tanto quieres saber,hoy a las 8pm iremos a un lugar especial y te dire todo,bien?

-Acaso era tan dificil?-Dije con fastidio

-Señor Okumura y señor Rin,podrian dejar de hablar!-Nos dijo el maestro.

Rin lo miro con esos ojos penetrantes y azules,lo mataba lentamente con la mirada,el profesor,sintiendose incomodo,se acomodo la corbata y siguio su clase.

El tiempo paso y llego la hora de irnos,todos salieron antes que yo como siempre, y por supuesto Rin se quedo esperandome.

-Apurate ya!

-Si si,ya escuche!-Tome mi mochila y me fui junto a el.

Salimos de la escuela y subimos al auto que nos esperaba,llegamos a la mansion y yo subi a mi cuarto a hacer los deberes de mañana.

Estaba concentrado en mi tarea de matematicas cuando unos golpes tocaron a mi puerta.

-Siga-Dije con un evidente fastidio.

-Pero que haces?-Dijo Rin

-Tarea,que no se nota?-Estaba irritado,me dolia mucho el estomago y la cabeza.

-Bueno,son las 7:30 asi que tienes 30 minutos para vestirte.-Rin salio de mi cuarto.

No lo recordaba,se me habia olvidado totalmente pues estaba muy concentrado en mis mi ropa y me vesti,eran las 7:50 y el estomago me dolia demaciado,pero mi cabeza,no me dejaba en me pasaba?estres? No,Un mal presentimiento?Es lo unico que se me ocurre.

Rin llego a mi habitacion abriendo la puerta de golpe,asustandome.

-Nos vamos ya!-Dijo emocionado cual niño que iria al parque de diversiones.

-Si si,ya escuche -.-

Salimos de la mansion y Rin tomo las llaves de un auto.

-Vaya,conduces?-Dije arqueando una ceja.

-Por supuesto que si! ahora callate y sube.-Dijo el ojiazul.

Conducimos alrededor de 40 minutos afuera de la ciudad,yo apreciaba el paisaje mas hermoso,un cielo oscuro adornado de estrellas brillantes pero no tanto como la luna blanca,grande y redonda que yacia en mi campo de pasto de un verde intenso,oscuro y con flores blancas,un paisaje que hasta en la fria y oscura noche se podia apreciar e incluso se veia mejor que en la mañana.

Rin se detuvo en medio de la nada,en medio de la carretera donde no pasaba ni un solo bajo y me hiso señas para que lo me baje del auto sin saber a donde ir,solo segui la silueta esbelta de mi acompañante,caminamos 20 minutos por esa pradera cuyas flores me llegaban justo a la repente mi dolor de estomago se hiso fuerte,me agache cubriendo con mis brazos mi estomago,Rin se dio cuenta y retrocedio hasta donde me retorcia de dolor.

-Que sucede?-Me dijo con su mirada angustiada.-Te duele'

Asenti con esfuerzo.

-Tambien la cabeza?

Volvi a sonrio de satisfaccion.

-Porque sonries idiota?te gusta verme sufrir?-Dije frustrado.

-No,esque cuando te pasa eso,es porque sientes que algo bueno va a pasar.

Inmediatamente mis ojos se abrieron de par en par,unos cuantos recuerdos caian en mi mente como alfileres clavandose en mi cerebro y penetrando en el como que cuando era niño,sentia este mismo dolor y una llamada llegaba a mi casa,la atendia y me tiraba al piso a llorar,recuerdos como la ultima vez que vi a Rin, y el resto eran recuerdos de este tipo pero aun mas borrosos.

Rin me tomo de la mano y me ayudo a caminar hasta un hermoso lago de agua azul,sobre el se reflejaba la perla blanca junto a los destellos del deseo,unas cuantas rocas yacian dentro del hermoso lago rodeado por arboles grandes y con flores de todo tipo de recuerdos ahora llegaban como balas a mi corazon,como una lluvia sobre el cuerpo frio y vacio,recuerdos,todos iluminados y perfectos,ninguno borroso o inconcluso.

El vampiro leia mi mente,se habia dado cuenta de que recupere mi memoria,me abrazo llorando y nos quedamos asi por un par de minutos y por supuesto yo correspondia su abrazo de igual manera,un abrazo dulcde y lleno de esperansa,ahora lo recordaba todo.

_Rin y yo eramos hermanos,estudiamos juntos todos los años de primaria y eramos muy cercanos,jugabamos juntos ,nuestros padres no se daban cuenta pero entre Rin y yo eramos muy unidos y muy "cariñositos",pronto me di cuenta que lo que senti por Rin era mas que amor fraternal,era otro tipo de tambien sentia lo mismo por mi asi que establecimos una relacion sin que nuestros padres se dieran cuenta,al fin y al cabo,solo teniamos 14 añ padres eran cazadores de vampiros pero mi madre habia sido violada por un vampiro,de alli nacio Rin y por eso era madre le mantuvo oculto todo a mi padre y el jamas se entero de que Rin bebia sangre._

_Una tarde Rin y yo estabamos en nuestra casa esperando q que nuestros padres regresaran de una mision,cuando de repente sono el telefono,me levante del sillon y conteste._

_-Hola?_

_-Okumura Yukio?_

_-Si,el habla_

_-Me temo decirte que tus padres fueron asesinados en la mision,mis mas sinceras condolencias._

_Me tire al piso de rodillas y empeze a llorar,Rin fue por mi y le conte todo,sus ojos se llenaron de ira al verme asi,elt omo las llaves del auto y me llevo a este mismo lugar donde estamos ahora,alli me dijo:Esto es por tu bien,esos vampiros vendran por nosotros y sera mejor no recordar nada,pero jamas olvides que...Te me golpeo en la cabeza y lo que recuerdo fue que llegaba a la academia al primer dia de clases,por lo que veo esto paso hace un año pues ahora tenemos 15._

-Rin...-Dije mirandolo a los ojos meintras los mios estaban por romper a llorar.

-Recupere mis recuerdos antes que tu,pues vine a este lugar por peticion de el mayordomo que me aconsejo.

-Pero tengo recuerdos de mis padres despidiendose de mi para irse a Italia,tengo otros recuerdos que...

-Jamas sucedieron,tus recuerdos fueron alterados,los mios igual,pero un dia un hombre extraño de cabello blanco vino a mi y me entrego las escrituras de la mansion,alli viviamos antes como una familia feliz-Dijo llorando y sonriendo con ternura,yo lo hacia igual.

Lo abrace,con todas mis fuerzas,lo abrace.

_Hola chicos ºuº jajajaj muy poetico no? meh,publico el miercoles y dejen RW! _

_SAYONARA MINNA-SAN!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola °u° gracias por los rw! los amo!_

Estaba muy feliz de tener mis recuerdos,enserio estaba muy y yo subimos al auto,supongo que a iniciar nuestra nueva vida,lejos del mundo y solo el y yo.

Comence a imaginar como seria mi nueva vida,alejarme de todo,abandonar todo y empezar de cero con la persona que botaria todo a la basura por esto?Por supuesto! era amor,desde la infancia.

-No quieres hacerlo?-Me dijo Rin mirandome,supongo que escucho mis pensamientos.

-No lo se...-Dije inseguro.

Rin detuvo el auto de golpe,se quito el cinturon y se acerco a mi,me dio un beso,un apasionado y largo beso,despues metio sus manos dentro de mi camisa y recorrio todo mi cuerpo.

-Y bien,ahora?-Mee dijo

Solo sonrei por su manera de convencerme tan facilmente.

Seguimos el trayecto por unas 2 horas,el camino jamas acababa y llegamos a un castillo victoriano,hecho con piedra gris y madera,un hermoso pero gotico castillo.

-Bienvendio-Dijo Rin bajandose del auto.

Se dirigio a mi puerta,la brio y me baje con su ayuda innecesaria.

Golpeo la puerta y nos abrio una Maid hermosa.

-Bienvenido, haciendo reverencia.

-Dile a Sebastian que baje mis maletas y las de Yukio y las acomode en nuestros cuartos.

-Enseguida Rin-sama.

Rin entro como perro por su casa,mando a la sirvienta como se dio la gana y trs del hecho conoce el nombre del personal,supongo que esta tambien es una de sus mansiones.

Entre y la sirvienta me dijo:

-Bieenvenido Yukio-sama

-Gracias-Dije-Rin...que es este lugar?

-Es la casa de...un viejo amigo por decirlo asi-Dijo mientras subia las elegantes escaleras y yo lo seguia.

-Viejo amigo?-

-Si,ya lo conoceras.-Dijo entrando a una habitacion-Pero mientras tanto...-Me tomo rapidamente y me tiro a una cama.

-Que..que haces?

-Te voy a consentir.-Dijo tirandose encima mio,ahora estaba en una especie de Rin-jaula.

El solo se agacho lentamente hasta mis labios y abrio su boca,despues la cerro en mi boca,la abria y cerraba acariciando mis labios,despues metio su lengua y empezo a jugar con la mia.

Despues beso mi menton,bajo por mi cuello y me empezo a quitar la camiseta,lamia mi abdomen y mi pecho mientras yo me dedicaba a jadear y arquear mi espalda de placer.

Queria continuar pero...

-Toc toc-Sono la puerta

Rin se levanto muy furioso y abrio la puerta,pero no se habia dado cuenta de que ni el ni yo teniamos camiseta.

-Que?!-Dijo molesto a la sirvienta.

-Shiro-sama lo espera-Dijo la Maid sonrojada.

-Bien.-Rin cerro la puerta en la cara de la chic y se dirigio a puso encima mio en la misma posicion que estaba antes.

-Terminaremos despues,bien?-Me dijo susurrandome al oido.-Ahora Shiro nos necesita.

-Shiro?-Pregunte

-Si,ya lo conoceras.

Nos vestimos y salimos de la la espalada de Rin por un pasillo hasta que abrio una pesada puerta de madera y entro.

-Como estas viejo?-Dijo tirandose despreocupado en el sillon

Entre y divise a un ansiano con lentes sentado en un escritorio.

-Como estas Rin?Yace tiempos de no verte y...Oh vaya!-Se paro y se fue hacia mi,me abrazo fuertemente.

-Yukio hijo mio,como has crecido.

-Etto...quien eres?

-Vaya,no has recuperado tus recuerdos aun verdad?-Me dijo "Shiro"

-Si pero...-Dije

-Recuerda hechos,no personas-Dijo Rin

-Ya veo...-Dijo el anciano

Ahorra que lo pienso,no recuerdo ningun rostro,ni el de mis padres o ningun otro,solo el de Rin.

-Bien,poco a poco se acordara,pero creo que debo Shiro,los crie a ambos por unos años.

-Un gusto-Dige tomando su mano.

-Bueno Rin,porque estan aqui?-Dijo el anciano dandome aciento y sentandose el tambien.

-Este es el asunto-Dijo cambiando su voz a un tono serio.-Satan esta tras de nosotros otra vez.

-Entiendo...

-Nos esta persiguiendo asi que no podemos quedarnos en la ciudad.-Dijo Rin-Pensaba que podriamos quedarnos aqui a entrenar lo suficiente para la dejaras?

-Rin,sabes que conmigo contaras siempre,sin embargo,pueden quedarse aqui pero no te puedo garantizar que estaran a salvo.

-No necesito estar a salvo,solo necesito que tarde el encontrarme.-Dijo el ojiazul.

-Bien,pero estas seguro de entrenar?Satan es muy fuerte y costara mucho trabajo vencerlo.

-Rin,recuerdas que me dijiste que los vampiros tambien son demonios?-Le dije a Rin

-Si? a que biene el-

-Los demonios se exorscisan-Interrumpi

-...-Rin permanecio en silencio

-Lo podemos exorscisar!

-Un exorscismo?-Dijo el viejo-Jumm no lo se,suena muy arriesgado

-Pero es menos arriesgado que intentar matarlo lo que seguramente es imposible.

-No lo es!-Dijo Rin

-Pero es en extremo dificil-Dijo el viejo

-Un exorscismo sera mas rapido y facil,verdad?

-Las dos son las unicas opciones,las dos son muy complejas de realizar y por supuesto las dos son en extremo peligrosas,pero aun asi el exorscismo tiene un...2 por ciento mas de probabilidad de funcionar.-Dijo el viejo

-Pero..no se nada de exorscismos!-Dijo Rin

-Bueno,yo si.-Dije

-Recuerdo algo,necesitaremos mas exorscistas-Dijo Shiro

-Bien,conosco mas-Dije

-Entonces el exorscismo.-Dijo el viejo

Rin suspiro.

-Bien,pero si algo sale mal sera tu culpa-Dijo Rins eñalandome.

-Bien bien-Dije sonriendo.

-Si nos disculpas,tengo un asunto que arreglar-Rin se levanto y me tomo de la muñeca

-La cena estara a las 9!-Grito el viejo

Rin me llevo jalando hasta la tiro hacia la cama y supongo que empezariamos otra vez.

-Entonces...en que estabamos?-Dijo mientrs se quitaba la camiseta.

Yo solo me dedique a admirar su six-pack,solo tenia 16 y aun asi tenia un cuerpo...muy sexy.

Rin se dirigio con solo su pantalon hacia la cama,me encerro denuevo y comenzo a besarme como lo estaba haciendo antes.

En medio del beso puse mis manos en su espalda y recorri su cuerpo .Rin al sentir eso,me lamio la oreja,yo solo lo seguia Rin hiso lo mismo,sin dejar de besarme levantando mi camiseta lentamente lo cual me torturaba pues estaba muy intrigado,me quito la camiseta y empeso a lamer mi abdomen.

-Lindo cuerpo-Decia recorriendome.

*NARRADOR RIN*

Su cuerpo era hermoso,tan indefenso pero a la vez tan fuerte,su abdomen estaba casi hecho a mano,su cintura era delgada y su espalda era ancha,sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y sus ojos entrecerrados,para mi era una vista muy sexy.

Con mi lengua ya estaba mas abajo del ombligo,baje su bragueta con mis dientes y despues le quite los pantalones,depsues su ropa interior hasta que lo deje cara estaba mas que roja y jadeante.

Meti su miembro ya erecto en mi boca suavemente,lo lamia de arriba a bajo y depsues comence a cara de placer y sus gemidos eran los que me exitaban.

-Ah..ah...ah... rin...ah...-Me encantaba oirlo.

Me separe y meti 3 dedos en su boc mientras el los lamia gire con delicadeza y me acoste en su espalda,despues introduje el primer dedo y con mi otra mano,tapaba su boca para que no gritara.

Mi mano sintio un jadeo fuerte y sus ojos se cerraron muy fuerte dejando salir unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Shhh...sere gentil-Le dije en el oido

Yukio se calmo un poco,meti el segundo dedo y esta vez su jadeo fue de dolor mezclado con el tercer dedo y solo era placer,asi que los movia para estimular mas.

-Ah...R-Rin...-Decia entre gemidos.

Estas listo?-Le dije

El permanecio en silencio asi que lo tome como un si.

Me quieto los pantalones.

_jajajj que pena deejar hasta ahi,discuuulpen! pero no tengo tiempo ewe_

_sigo mañana y dejen rw!_


End file.
